This invention relates generally to hand carts and dollies, and more particularly relates to a latching means for securing a tank to a dolly.
In the prior art dollies for transporting barrels or tanks standing on end have been provided with means of various types to secure the load to the dolly. For the most part, the holding means was secured to the handle that extends upward from the dolly base. Typical prior art constructions of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,220,640, 1,936,664, 2,114,735, 2,291,984, 2,740,981, 3,356,383 and 4,222,145.
Another construction, disclosed in the R. C. Berfield copending U.S. application Ser. No. 703,008, filed Feb. 19, 1985, entitled Dolly With Tank Latch, and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, discloses a construction in which the holding means is pivotally mounted at the rear of the dolly base.